


It's All Over

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Beyonce Songs, F/F, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma muses about Regina. Henry didn't get the whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is Beyonce as requested by charmingregal.

‘I’ve married the Beyonce of Storybrooke,’ murmured Emma, as she ticked off all of the songs that were relevant to Regina, or their relationship. 

_Crazy in Love. Hell yes, I am._

_Run The World. Does she ever._

_Survivor. None of us would be here if it weren’t for Regina._

_Flawless. I think we can all agree to that._

_Love On Top. Yup I’m often the bottom._

_Sweet Dreams. That’s true. She is my dream come true._

_Naughty Girl._ Emma could only smile at that one. 

_Diva. Well, yeah. Of course._

_Broken-Hearted Girl._ Emma frowned slightly. _Not anymore, I hope. I won’t let anyone break her heart ever again._

_Beautiful Liar. I always know when she’s fucking with me when she smiles that I-had-you-going-there smirk of hers._

_And oh yes, she had me at Hello._

‘Hey, Ma. Whatcha thinking about?’ 

When he garnered no response, he waved a hand in front of Emma’s face, ‘Ma? You there?’

‘Huh? Henry.’ 

‘You okay?’

‘Yeah… I married Beyonce.’ 

Henry’s eyes widened. 

‘Ma! Come on. I did not need to know what kind of roleplay or magic stuff you and Mom mess around with during your alone time.’

‘Our alone… Wait. Henry, no! We don’t…! I mean…! It’s not like that!’ 

‘It’s too late. Thanks Ma. Congratulations. You’ve both ruined Beyonce for me. I’ll never be able to listen to _If I Were A Boy_ again cause I’ll be thinking of you.’


End file.
